Conflict
by CrazyWriter18
Summary: The doctor and Rose land on a planet that the doctor has never visited before. Confronted with the Planets unusual inhabitiants and faced with their worst nightmares, the only just escape with their lives. But then the doctor begins acting rather strangely and Rose wonders if they have really left the nightmares behind...WARNING: Contains Whump and ten/rose pairing.


**Conflict**

Authors Note: First of all I had help writing this so I must give a big shout out and a huge thank you to LizzieLovegood! Also we own nothing about Doctor who…except David Tennant…he is ours! (Jokes)

Chapter One: The Unknown Planet

The Doctor pulled a lever on the TARDIS, then stuck his head around the other side of the console and smiled over at his companion Rose Tyler. She smiled back, her tongue sticking out between her teeth and it filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling. Rose's smile was one of the highlights of travelling with her.

"Right" said The Doctor excitedly "Where to this time? How about Planet Marzipan? It's not actually made of marzipan like many people think, but I tell you what it has got. It has got a genuine chocolate lake! People come from across the galaxies just to drink the chocolate from the lake. It's suppose to have healing properties"

"And does it?" asked Rose curiously. The Doctor frowned.

"Erm actually no" he said putting a hand through his hair "but who doesn't love a bit of chocolate?"

Rose laughed and then shook her head. "Thanks but I'm still stuffed from that restaurant on that supernova you took me to". The Doctor looked slightly crest fallen but said nothing. Rose noticed his expression and immediately felt guilty.

"Can't we just set the controls to random?" Rose said quickly "You know, more fun that way and all"

The Doctor suddenly grinned madly. "You have such wonderful ideas Rose Tyler" he said and then pulled another lever, this time the TARDIS lurched violently causing Rose to almost fall out of the chair she had been sitting in. The Doctor had to grab hold of the console to steady himself. After a few moments, the TARDIS made one more violent lurch combined with a strange humming sound and then went still.

"Blimey" he said "What's got into you old girl?" then stroked the Tardis console tenderly. Rose watched him for a few moments secretly wishing he was as affectionate with her as he was with his ship.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Rose said half joking, half serious. The Doctor turned to look at her with a serious face and then suddenly grinned.

"You know what?" he said almost dancing on the spot "I think we've landed"

The doctor then grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her towards the TARDIS doors. Rose gasped as they stepped outside.

"Wow isn't it dark" she said gazing around. "Is it night?" Rose looked up at the sky. It was pitch black. Nothing likes the night sky back home on earth. There was no moon or sun, only thousands of stars that casted their dim light and made it possible for her to see what surrounded them. The planet appeared to be a barren wasteland. The TARDIS had landed in the middle of what appeared to be a fairly large dessert except for a huge forest that lay at the edge of the dessert directly in front of them.

Once Rose had taken time to observe her surroundings she turned to speak to the doctor but stopped when she noticed he had a serious look on his face.

"Doctor?" she said uncertainly "What's wrong?"

The doctor looked at Rose as if he'd only just realised she was there. It stung her a little but she decided to overlook it given the current situation.

"Oh nothing" said the doctor shoving his hands in his pockets "It's just…well…I've never been here before"

Rose grinned at him madly. "So that's what this about then?" she asked, playful giving him a shove. "Just cause you don't have the upper hand this time"

The doctor flushed, "Well there is that yeah". Rose grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, unbeknown to Rose; this made the Doctor blush slightly.

"Doctor" said Rose affectionately "I don't travel with you because you are some kind of know it all"

The doctor grinned at her gratefully and then Rose added "I travel with you in spite of that" and then she ran across the desert towards the forest ahead of them.

"Rose, come back!" yelled the doctor worried "We don't know what's out there!"

Rose just turned and waved back at him, making the doctor shake his head in exasperation. He then went to the Tardis and double locked the door with his key.

"Rose Tyler!" he shouted playfully "You are in so much trouble" and then he began to chase her across the desert. Little did he know that he had been right; Rose was indeed heading towards a whole heap of trouble.

As Rose reached the forest she had to slow down, she was absolutely exhausted. She was focusing on getting her breathe back when all of a sudden she heard a strange noise. It seemed to be coming from the bush about a yard in front of her. She slowly made her way towards the bush, checking around her as she went but then another sound came from behind her. Thinking it was probably The Doctor, Rose couldn't help smiling. It must have been one of the first times she had outrun him and now he had no idea what to say or do. After a minute of silence except from the same noise of something moving towards her, she thought that she might have to start the conversation.

"Doctor, take a look at this. "But all of a sudden she felt something grab her ankle. She screamed and fell hard to the ground. She looked down to her leg and saw a thick green vine holding her ankle in a firm grip and suddenly it pulled. Rose tried grabbing everything in her way as she was dragged slowly but firmly through the forest floor. "Doctor!" she tried to call his name but no sign of a brown trench coat or some spiky brown hair. Where could he be? He shouldn't have been that far behind her when she ran, but then again it was the first time she had outran him. God she had been stupid. Never run into an unknown forest on an unknown planet without The Doctor. A noise of something running through the forest distracted her from her line of thoughts and suddenly she saw something leaping at her and grabbed her hand.

"Hello" The Doctor said with his typical enthusiastic voice and big smile "missed me?" Rose couldn't help smiling and a feeling of relieve rushed over her. She knew she was safe.

The Doctor put his heels down firmly into the ground while one hand was grapping roses' and the other fumbling in his bigger- on- the- inside pockets and found his Sonic Screwdriver. One push on the bottom and the vine quickly let go as if it was in pain, and curled away.

"Are you going to lie there all day or are we actually going to find a way out of this forest?" The Doctor said while reaching out a hand for Rose to pull herself up with. Finally standing on her own two feet, she gave the Doctor a huge punch on the arm. "OUCH!" he said rubbing the sore spot "What was that for?"

"For you being too slow". Rose tried to look serious but The Doctors shocked face made her smile just a little. Sometimes he could be so ignorant. " What were you doing while I was dragged through half the forest? "

The Doctor kept looking at her with shock and confusion, his hand still on his other shoulder where her punch had hit him. His mouth opened and closed while he desperately tried to think of some form of an answer. After a moment he looked around and then jumped to one of the bushes, kneeling before it to search the ground.

"That was a huge vine! Never seen anything like it before! And the power! Wow! It's like it's taken straight out of a movie... or book. Luckily I came before it had strangled you or pulled you to a flesh eaten plant or..." he looked up at Rose and reminded himself that it probably wasn't a good time to talk about everything that just happened and could have happened. He stood up and gave Rose a disarming smile. He knew it always worked on her and as predicted Rose smiled back.

The Doctor looked around once more. He sniffed the air and then put on his glasses while striding over to a very tall tree. Rose watched him with amusement and couldn't help rolling her eyes at him when he studied the tree with interest. This was so typical The Doctor. After he had stroked the tree and sniffed it, he then licked it and Rose couldn't help pulling her tongue out in disgust as she couldn't imagine a tree tasked that great.

After examining the tree thoroughly the doctor turned back to Rose with a worried look upon his face "This tree is an Archabali" he said

Rose shrugged, "What's that mean then?"

The doctor ran one hand down his face, "It means we are really far out, like on the edge of the universe. This planet must only be a few hundred years old. Like you said before it's really dark so it must be pretty far from its sun"

Rose took a moment to understand what the doctor had been saying, "Does every planet have to have a sun?"

The doctor nodded "Yes" he replied "Although some of them can have more than one. My own planet had two suns" his eyes suddenly became clouded and a dark expression crossed his face, Rose knew exactly what had caused this sudden change in mood and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. It took The Doctor a few moments to respond but when he did, he took Roses hand in his own. "There is something very wrong about this place Rose" said The Doctor "It just feels wrong"

Rose gave his hand a squeeze "I know you think so" said Rose delicately "But aren't we best checking it out first, before we go back to the TARDIS?" She was so brave his Rose. She had just been attacked by a vine and dragged through half of the forest and still she wanted to keep going. The doctor turned to Rose and his face split into a grin "Rose Tyler where would I be without you" Rose merely beamed back.

They began exploring the forest together, Rose walking a little closer to The Doctor in case something would try and attack her - again. There was no sign of any wild life unless it was good at camouflage. The thought made Rose uneasy and she kept glancing around the trees nervously. Even though she wanted to be brave she didn't fancy another attack from a vine or some horrible alien animal hiding in bushes and the Doctors worries about the planet didn't help settling her nerves. Eventually The Doctor and Rose came to a clearing that seemed to lead out of the forest. They heard running water and the doctor smiled at Rose.

"Thank goodness" he said "I thought this forest was never ending". Rose nodded and they both rushed forward to head towards the clearing when all of a sudden, the world turned upside down and inside out. Nothing made sense to either of them and they were trapped inside a dark fog.

"DOCTOR" Rose screamed. The Doctor turned but Rose was nowhere to be seen. He began to panic until suddenly there was sharp shooting pain in his head, making it impossible for him to think straight. Time literally stood still and his head was suddenly filled with horrifying images, images of Galifrey being destroyed in the time war, his people suffering, seeing the Daleks again, then the images shifted and became fussy. He began to see the fog more clearly and suddenly he could see a silhouette of what looked liked Rose walking towards him through the fog.

"Rose what happened to you?" said the Doctor terrified, "We've got to get out of here. We've got to….to…" The Doctor stopped talking as Rose simply stood in front of him grinning manically.

"I'll tell you what happened to me" said Rose leaning close. He tried to back away but he was still paralyzed with pain "My life was fine...it was perfect before you showed up. I had it all; a comfortable job, a loving mother and a great boyfriend" said Rose edging nearer. "Then you showed up and ruined it. Now I have nothing…no job…my mother doesn't know where I am half the time and boyfriend…well, last time I checked he was trapped in a parallel universe because he couldn't wait to be shot of me"

The Doctor tried to answer but he was in too much pain, physically although the more he thought about it the more Rose's words sung into him like an ice cold knife slicing into him again and again. _How could she not know how he felt about her? _The silhouette of Rose began to laugh wickedly.

"And let's not get started on how much of a coward you really are" she said "Don't think I don't know how you really feel about me, but you haven't gotten the guts to do anything about it" This time the doctor manage to find his voice but it was all high pitch and squeaky "Rose, d…do…do do you really think now is the best time to be doing this" Rose was literally right in front of him stretching her hand towards him, she pushed him backwards and he nearly fell over from shock,

"Now is the perfect time" said Rose "Let's face it, if you were a real man, you would have claimed me long ago" The Doctor opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, this didn't seem like Rose at all. Maybe it was all the fog. Maybe it was messing with her head or….the Doctor all of a sudden gasped as the Rose in front of him began to fade, slowly but surely it faded until it was completely gone. The Doctor gasped in realisation_. It wasn't real_! Rose hadn't just said all of that, it had been an image of her. Clearly this fog was messing with his head

. "Whatever you are" said the Doctor into the empty fog "You are going to be very sorry, I hate people messing with my head"

"What?" shouted a familiar voice in the fog. "Doctor is that you? I wish this fog would do one" The Doctor nearly ran towards the voice. That was definitely his Rose. Telling the fog to do one would only be something Rose would say. Suddenly he bumped right into her and with his eagerness nearly pushed them both to the ground.

The Doctor and Rose observed each other cautiously for a few moments until they both ran into each other's arms and gave the most reassuring hug they could muster. This felt real. "I had a nightmare" Rose suddenly started. "Only it wasn't a nightmare because it happened in the fog and you were there, only it wasn't really you…it was like a ghost" The Doctor sighed in relief.

"Sounds like we had similar experiences. I saw a weird horrible version of you" Rose laughed in relief

"Well it must be this horrible fog…we'e got to get out of here" she said "Hold on…what do you mean horrible version of me? What did it or I do?" The Doctor shook his head sheepishly.

"Erm you…erm it well it was a little angry with me" he spluttered "Seemed to think I had ruined your life by dragging you away from…" he stopped talking as he noticed Rose appeared to be deep in thought. All of a sudden Rose could feel a sharp pain in her head. The Doctor looked at her with concern. Her eyes had closed but quickly opened again and now looked straight at him.

"Maybe it had a point" she said seriously "Maybe you did ruin my life" There was no hint of humour in her voice or any indication that she was joking. The Doctor first gasped in shock. He felt his hearts break in two and then he looked at Rose more closely and groaned in exasperation.

"Rose…" he began but without warning Rose leapt forward and slapped him hard around the face "OUCH!" yelped the Doctor jumping back "So you're definitely real then. Forgive me" Then he picked her up from the ground, and ran with her in a direction he hoped the fog ended. Rose kicked and screamed the entire time, shouting insults of abuse such as "Stupid Alien, not worthy of any attention" The Doctor tried to ignore her, tried to remind himself that she was not herself but the insults still hurt.

Eventually after the Doctor had been running for what felt like forever, the fog began to clear and Rose stopped kicking and screaming. He walked on for another yard or two until he was sure he was clear of the fog and then placed Rose down in front of him. Rose at first looked dazed and confused but then gasped when she looked at him.

"OH my god" she said "What did I do to you?" then she reached out and touched his right cheek. It stung and he drew a sharp intake of breathe.

"I believe you slapped me" said the Doctor pensively. Rose found she could not look him in the eye and instead found herself staring at the ground. The Doctor stepped forward and drew her into a hug. "Don't worry" he said "It wasn't you. Neither one of us were ourselves in there, not completely. I don't even know what that was"

"Whatever it was" said Rose "It was horrible…everything that happened in there was horrible" The Doctor nodded and took out his sonic Screwdriver. He turned around and started sonicing the air. Eventually after he had done this for several moments he put the Sonic Screwdriver back into his pocket. "It's just as I thought" he said quietly "This fog is filled with a gas that not only has psychic properties but the ability to distort your mental ability. Rather reminds me of The Great Intelligence but it's more limited"

Rose nodded and shivered. The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "So" said the Doctor curiously "What did this image of me do that you saw?" Rose started fiddling with her hands and looked around for a few moments until she answered "Erm well it told me that I was just a human and I shouldn't be travelling with you cause I wasn't good enough and erm..yeah that's it" The Doctor gazed at Rose in disbelief. He then put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Rose Tyler" he said softly "How could you ever, ever think that. You're more than just a human…You're brilliant!" Rose leaned back to look at him, the Doctors eyes drew towards her lips, his mind still haunted from the ghostly image of Rose he had seen in the fog. _Should I kiss her?_ He thought. _But will she expect more? _The Doctor was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar but worrying sound. Rose heard it too and turned to the direction of it. It sounded remarkably like baby crying out in distress. The Doctor's mind went into overdrive thinking about what he and Rose should do but before he could think properly Rose pulled back from him and took off towards the source of the noise.

"ROSE!" he shouted after her "WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

Rose didn't hear him as she already was too far away from him until she stopped dead when she arrived at the source of the noise. What she saw filled her with an undeniable terror and disgust.

End of Chapter one

Authors Note: So what did you guys think? Please review and let us know. We will try and get chapter 2 up as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading


End file.
